A Crime of Passion
by Vadergirl2006
Summary: In episode 2x12 "Over My Dead Body" we see Aria call Ezra and we see Ezra come to the police station. But we never see Aria and Ezra interact at the police station. Here is what I think should have happened. First Pretty Little Liars fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing**

**AN:**** this is just a little one shot unless you guys want more. So review and let me know what you think and thanks for reading!**

**Aria's pov**

Here I was sitting in a police station with my three best friends. We were found digging up what we thought was a body of our therapist. But thanks to a bitch named A we were found holding the shovel that supposedly killed our friend Alison last year. We were all taken to an interrogation room where they kept us while we got to call our parents. Spencer went to call her parents first her mom was a lawyer.

"My mom said she would call the rest of our parents" Spencer said. "She also said no to say a word until she got here."

We all agreed not to say anything, but that didn't stop the detective to ask us questions. It didn't matter we still didn't speak. After the detective left I finally broke. I knew I need somebody to be there for me. Somebody that could help me feel safe. I needed Ezra.

I turned to the officer that was standing guard "I need to make my phone call now" I said barley keeping the tears at bay. The officer escorted me to the phone while Spencer, Hannah, and Emily looked at me questions in their eyes, but they still kept their mouths shut.

As I sat down at the phone I finally broke down and the tears finally fell. I dialed that familiar number.

"Hello?" I heard his voice and I instantly started sobbing.

"I made a terrible mistake and I need you," I sobbed.

**Ezra's pov**

I was sitting at home grading papers when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and I didn't recognize the number so I picked it up and said "Hello?" I heard a sob come through the phone.

"I made a terrible mistake and I need you," my girlfriend Aria sobbed.

"Aria baby what's wrong?" I said my heart breaking as I heard her continue to sob. "Please tell me what to do and I'll do it. You know I'll do anything you ask me too." What I said was true. All Aria had to do and I would do it. I loved her that much.

"I'm at the police station and please I just need you. Can you please come down here?" She asked still sobbing.

The police station? What in the world was she doing there? Was she in some kind of trouble? Whatever I could figure that out later right now the girl that I loved needed me and I was going to be there for her. "Shh baby calm down I will be there in ten minutes," I said. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said and then we hung up.

I jumped up grabbed my keys and ran out of my apartment intending to keep my promise to be there for my girl.

**Aria's pov**

After I hung up the phone after talking to Ezra I felt a little bit better. I felt guilty about bringing him into all this, but I also knew that he was the only one who could help me. Could help me feel safe. The officer led me back to the interrogation room with the girls and I could tell that they wanted to know who I called, but I couldn't tell them we didn't know who was watching. Besides they would soon find out.

An officer came in to inform us that our parents were here. Oh my gosh! Our parents! I totally forgot about them. Well I guess my mom and dad were going to find out about Ezra and I. Not exactly the way I pictured my parents finding out, but at that moment I didn't care. I just wanted Ezra.

They led us out of the room into the hallway and I saw our parents. I saw Hannah go straight into her mother's arms. I saw Spencer walk to her parents and Emily walk with her head down towards her mother. I looked around and saw my dad but my mother wasn't with him. She was standing a few feet away talking to Ezra. Then I remembered my mother thought Ezra was with Spencer! She must have thought he was here for her. Well wasn't she about to get a surprise. I saw Ezra look over my mother's shoulder and his eyes locked onto mine.

At that moment I didn't care about anything. I didn't care that I might be going to jail. I didn't care that I was in a room full of cops. I didn't care that my friends, their parents, and my parents were there with me. All I cared about was getting into Ezra's arms as soon as possible.

So as soon as the officer let go of me I ran right pass my father pushed past my mother and threw myself into Ezra's waiting arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started crying again.

Ezra wrapped his arms around me and whispered "Shh its ok I'm here. I'm here I love you so much." He kept whispering that over and over while he kissed my forehead. I wrapped my arms around him even tighter and said "I love you too I'm sorry I had to drag you into this." I said not caring if my mother heard or not.

"You have nothing to apologize for Aria I'm here for you and I would do anything for you. I love you." He said.

I lifted my head up and looked into his eyes and pressed my lips to his. It was a soft sweet kiss and it was perfect. It didn't matter what was going to happen anymore. I was with Ezra and as long as we were together I would be okay.

**AN: ****Thanks again for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you think and if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ****omg I was so overwhelmed with the amount of reviews I got and im so happy that you guys wanted more so here is chapter 2 and I hope it lives up to your expectations!**

**Aria's pov**

I pulled away from Ezra only when I heard a gasp from behind me. That's also when I remembered that we were not alone. I turned in Ezra's embrace with his arms still around my waist as I looked around the room. Hanna, Spencer, and Emily were all smiling happily at me. Their parents had a look of shock on their faces. My parents were a different story. My mom had a look of surprise and anger. And my dad well…let's just say if looks could kill Ezra would be dead.

"Aria what the hell is this?" My mom said in a whisper.

I didn't say anything I just grabbed one of Ezra's hands and held on and I felt his squeeze my fingers reassuringly. I saw my dad walk up to stand beside my mother and I could see he was about to start yelling. Then he and my mother both seemed to remember that we were at the police station and it would be better to save the yelling for the privacy of our own home.

"Aria" my dad started "we are going home and we are going to talk about this."

"No I'm staying with Ezra" I said while I tightened my grip on Ezra's hand.

"No you are coming home with your mother and I right now" my dad said.

"Byron" my mother said placing a hand on his arm "we need to go homeso we can talk about this. All of us need to and that includes Ezra he is apart of this."

"Fine" my dad said. We all started walking out the doors. I went with Ezra toward his car then my dad called out "Aria you are riding with us."

I opened my mouth to tell my dad no when Ezra stopped me by saying "Aria sweetheart, go ride with your parents."

"But Ezra¾" I started.

"But nothing" Ezra said "go with them and I will see you at your house I promise." He leaned down gave me a kiss on the cheek and said again "go."

I nodded smiled at him and walked to my parents car. I got in and didn't say a word. My parents got in and copied me. The silence lasted the whole way home. The second the car stopped in my driveway I was out the car waiting on Ezra. Just like he promised he was only seconds behind us. He got out of his car and walked right to me gabbed my hand kissed it and said "remember I love you."

I smiled and said "I love you too." And we walked into my house hand in hand.

As we walked in I pulled Ezra right to the love seat and sat next to him and my mother sat on the couch and my dad was standing in front of all of us pacing. My dad ran a hand through his hair and said "How, how long has this been going on."

I took a deep breath and said "the day we got back after I dropped Mike off at lacrosse I went to get something to eat. While I was sitting there I saw Ali's missing poster and Ezra asked me if I was ok. Then things just happened."

"Oh" my dad said his voice rising "he just decided to take advantage of an emotional seventeen-year-old girl."

"No!" I said loudly. "He thought I was in college and I didn't bother to correct him."

"Ok fine he didn't take advantage of you." My mother started "what about when you found out he was your teacher?"

"We tried to stop seeing each other," I said. "We tried to stop caring about each other, but we just couldn't. "We were in love even then… and we still are."

My mother put her head in her hands and my dad stood there looking at the floor muttering to himself. "I did not just hear my daughter say she is in love with her teacher. I did not!" He repeated this a few times while my mother stayed silent.

"Mom dad your forgetting one thing," I said. "Ezra is no longer my teacher that is one reason he got another job, so we could be together."

"Byron, Ella " Ezra said speaking for the first time. "Both of you know me, both of you have worked with me. Please I love Aria I love her and I would never do anything to hurt her."

"How" My mother said. "How can you love some one who is six years younger than you, what could you possibly have in common."

"Ella you and Byron both know how special Aria is." Ezra said. "You know she is mature for her age. As for what we have in common, we have everything in common she is perfect for me." Ezra said this last part while smiling at me.

I smiled back at him and said "he's right. We have everything in common." I suddenly remembered something. "Mom do you remember we went to the movies and Ezra was there? Remember he said it was one of his favorites and you know it is one of mine too. We didn't plan that."

My mom looked up and said quietly "that's true."

"Ella" my dad said "you cant be thinking about this."

"Trust me Byron I'm not." My mom said. "But I think they're right about having a lot in common. I mean I spent time with Ezra when I worked with him and his style is very close to Aria's."

My dad was rubbing his temples trying to fight off a headache. "Fine" he finally said "they have some things in common, but that doesn't make this right."

"No it doesn't." My mom agreed.

"So Ezra" my dad said his voice rising again and addressing Ezra for the first time I'm going to give you to the count of three to get the hell out of my house before I call the police."

"No!" I said again pulling Ezra back down beside me as he made a move to get up. "If Ezra leaves so do I and what would you call the cops for?"

"To arrest him for statutory rape." My dad said calmly.

"You can't do that?" I said.

"Watch me," my dad said anger creeping back in his voice.

"No dad I mean you can't" I said laughing lightly. "Ezra and I haven't had sex and even if we had the age of consent in Rosewood is sixteen. (**AN: This is true I looked it up)**. "So unless I say I was raped which I wasn't you have no case."

My dad just stared at me knowing that I had him on that.

"Byron" Ezra said softly meeting my dad's eyes. "Please I care about Aria I love her. I would never do anything to hurt her, and she is telling the truth we have never had sex. That has never even come up between us and I would never dream of pushing her into to something she wasn't ready for even if it had come up."

By the time Ezra finished my dad was breathing hard. My mother seeing this seized the opportunity to talk. "Why did you hide this from us?"

I laughed harshly "Why?" I laughed again "well look how you reacted. But Ezra and I were going to tell you soon we were just waiting on the right moment."

"Ok" my mom said "if you were waiting to tell us and you didn't want us to find out why was he there tonight?"

"Because I needed him." I said. "I was scared and I knew that he is the only one who could calm me down and make me feel safe again."

"And Ezra" my mom continued. "Why did you go? You had to know that we would be there?"

"I did" Ezra admitted. "But when Aria called me crying saying she needed me all I could think of was getting to her and helping her in any way I could. I never want to see her cry or be hurt."

My dad was still breathing hard, but I could tell that he was listening.

"Aria" my mom said "will you and Ezra please step outside I need to speak to your father alone right now."

I saw my dad give my mother an incredulous look as Ezra and I went to take a seat on the porch.

**AN: ****ok I hope u liked this chapter but now I need some help. First I need some suggestions an where to go with this story. Second should I bring Holden into the story or maybe Jason? Please leave a review and give me you input and tell me what u thought about this chapter. Thanks!**

**AN2: ****oh and if any of u guys are twilight fans I wrote a story called What Fate Brought Us but be warned it is a Bella Carlisle story but if u want please check it out and let me know what u think. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**** ok here is chapter 3 I hope you guys like it please review!**

**Ella's pov**

As I watched Aria and Ezra walk out still hand in hand with Aria resting her head on Ezra's shoulder I couldn't stop a small smile from resting on my lips. They really were in love you could see it in the way they acted and looked at each other. Even though the smile was fleeting Byron still saw it.

"Ella" he started "what could you find in this situation that would make you smile? You can't possibly be ok with this."

I shook my head "of course I'm not ok with it."

Byron let out the breath he had been holding "but," I continued "I think we are going to have to accept their relationship."

"WHAT!" Byron roared "YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS ELLA!"

"Byron" I said still calm "please lower your voice. I don't want Ezra and Aria to hear us."

Byron closed his mouth and was breathing loudly through his nose like an angry bull. After a few minutes he finally spoke. "Ella what makes you think that we have to accept this? You can't believe all that they are saying about them having things in common and especially about them not having sex."

"I do actually," I said "about both. Like I said before Byron I know Ezra's style since I worked with him and so should you. And you have to admit it is very similar to Aria's if not the exact same."

Byron was silent as he listened to my reasoning so I continued " as for them having sex I don't think they would lie about that since they know about the age of consent."

"I don't care if what they say is true I will not accept or allow this relationship." Byron said.

"Byron" I said choosing my words carefully " we will have to accept it and allow it, because if we don't Aria will still continue to see Ezra how ever she can and we will lose her in the process. But once we allow it we can set some ground rules between them."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing" Byron said as he grabbed his keys and stormed at the house.

**Aria's pov**

I was sitting on the porch next to Ezra with my head resting on his shoulder with Ezra's head resting on top of mine. We could hear my parents arguing through the door but we couldn't tell what they were saying. "Ezra" I said "what are we gonna do if they say I can't see you anymore?"

Ezra sighed and kissed my forehead "I don't know sweetheart but we will figure something out."

" I love you so much." I said "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you too Aria more than words can express" Ezra said. "As for what you would do, I have no doubt that you would move on and forget about me. But I don't know what would become of me."

Before either one of us could say another word my father came storming out of the front door. Without looking at us my dad got in his car and drove away. "Aria, Ezra would you come in here for a minute please?" My mother said from the doorway.

Once we had all settled back in the living room again my mother said "while I'm not happy that you two are together or that you kept it from your father and I for so long I have decided to let you continue to see each other."

I stood up and threw my arms around my mother "thank you so much mom I love you."

Ezra stood up and shook my mom's hand saying "thank you Ella I promise I will continue to do right by Aria."

" I expect you two Ezra and while I'm allowing you two to see each other there will be some rules." My mom said. Uh oh rules were never a good thing. "First," my mom continued " Ezra is welcome over here at any time but he must go home at midnight on school nights and 1am on the weekends oh and you both have to stay down stairs no going up to your room. Second you can go over to Ezra's as long as you clear it with me first, but no spending the night you will have the same curfew. And lastly if you do decide to have sex please use protection."

"That seems reasonable" Ezra said "thank you Ella you don't know how much this means to me."

"Yeah mom this is more than I could hope for, but what about dad because I'm sure he doesn't agree." I said.

"Your dad will just have to deal" my mom said. I was so surprised that my mom was going against my dad and siding with me and Ezra.

After everything that happened Ezra decided he needed to go home and let me spend sometime with my family. And we both decided it wouldn't be a good idea if he was there when my dad got back. I walked Ezra to his car and I leaned up to kiss him and as we pulled away I said "I love you Ezra and thank you for being there for me and not just tonight but everyday and for staying with me through everything. You are so amazing"

"Aria" Ezra said " you are the amazing one and I couldn't ask for anyone better and you are the only person I would do anything for. You are the number one person in my life and I would do anything for you." I smiled at him and kissed him again. As I watched him drive away I saw somebody standing across the street staring and then they started walking toward me.

**AN: ****Ok if it sucked it because I didn't finish it until after the finale and I'm to upset about Toby I'm mean I'm crying I mean tears rolling down my cheeks. So what did u guys think about the finale? **

**Ok back to this chapter so who do u guys think was across the street? So please review and if this chapter sucked I'm sorry.**


End file.
